


wedding bells (markiplier x reader)

by godsjupiter



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Wedding, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsjupiter/pseuds/godsjupiter
Summary: you hear that? I think I hear wedding bells!





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> moved from my wattpad   
> orginally written 1/14/17

"How does that feel? Good?" Signe asks as she finishes lacing you up. 

You turn to the mirror and look at your reflection. "Perfect." You grin as you turn around in the mirror.

"I just can't believe it-" your mom starts to choke up as she watches you spin around. "-my baby girl is getting married."

You chuckle a bit before hugging your mother. "Mom, I'm not leaving you forever, I'm getting married."

"I know, but I just - you're just - you're my baby girl, I can't believe that you've grown up so fast." She smiles through the tears and looks at you in your wedding dress. "You look so beautiful, (y/n). Mark is lucky to have such a wonderful woman in his life." Just the sound of his name makes you blush and smile. You really couldn't believe it either. You're getting married today, you're becoming Mrs. Mark Fischbach.

You walk back to the mirror and spin around once more, just to make sure everything okay. You love this dress so much, it's a flowing wedding dress with a sweetheart neckline and long lace sleeves. You glance at the clock on the wall. 10:47am. Amanda is supposed to do your makeup but is now running 40 minutes late and you're starting to worry. "Amanda is late...should I try to do my hair by myself? What about the makeup? I don't remember what all we decided on. What do you-"

Your mom interrupts you. "Honey, it's fine. She probably got caught in traffic. Whatever it is, I'm sure she wouldn't let you down on your wedding day."

"Thank you, Mom." You take a breath in and realize a deep breath out. Come on, (y/n), you still have until 12:30pm to get ready.

You hear a knock on the back door. "She's here, (y/n)!!" Signe runs to the door to open it.

You sit down in the chair in front of the mirror while waiting for her.

"(Y/n), I'm so sorry I'm late, I realized right before I left that I was fresh out of charcoal eyeliner so I rushed to the nearest Ulta before heading over."

"It's okay, I just was worried that you wouldn't come." You blush with embarrassment.

"Girl, I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world. Okay, so I'm here now. Let's get started." You nod as she begins settings everything up.

•Mark's POV•

I run my hand through my hair for the twelfth time in the last ten minutes. Why am I so nervous?! Because you're getting married, Mark, don't be an idiot, you're marrying the love of your life in a little over an hour.

I walked back to the mirror and try to fix my hair again.

"Mark, calm down buddy, your hair isn't going to get any better so just leave it alone."

I turn around to my best friend and best man, Jack, and let out a long, drawn out sigh. "Jack, I can't help it, I'm so nervous. What if I mess up on the vows, or I freeze up? What would I do? I could ruin this whole wedding!!"   
I suddenly feel a hand smack against my face, stunning me for a few seconds. Jack slapped me, that little Irish turd.

Jack glares at me before screaming at me. "Shut up, Mark, and put on your big boy pants! You. Will. Be. Fine." He groans before turning around and talking to Mat for help. "A little help, Mat?"

Mat stands up and walks to over to me. "Mark, is no way you can mess this up. Just take a deep breath and try to calm yourself. Deep breathes always help."

I take a deep breath and release it, not feeling any better. "It's not helping, Mat."

He puts his hands up. "Sorry, Mark, it was just a theory."

"I swear to God, Matthew Patrick, I will kill you."

He laughs a little before speaking again. "It's just a joke. Lighten up, your getting married, be happy."

He's right. It's my wedding day, I shouldn't be stressed out about this, I got this. I check the clock on the bathroom counter of the church. 12:00pm. People should be arriving soon.

I grab my red tie and head back to the mirror. I begin to work on the tie when Nate and Wade walk in. "Hey, Nate, Wade, what's up?"

Nate looks back out the door. "People have started to arrive, do you want Matthias to start playing the piano?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks!" I finish the tie and tuck it in my black vest. "So-" I straighten out the vest and make a cheeky pose. "-what do you think?"

Nate throws his head back and laughs before walking outside.

"Well, Wade, what do ya think?"

He chuckles and stuffs his hands into the pockets of his vest. "You look great, Mark. I'm gonna go call the girls and see how they're doing."

Just the thought of (y/n) makes me smile. "Okay, Jack and I are ready here. What about Thomas?"

(Thomas is Mark's brother in rl)

"Yeah, he's making sure everyone is in place."

"Okay." He starts towards the door before I stop him. "And Wade...." He turns to look at me. "Thank you."

He smiles and opens the door. "No problem, Mark." And with that, he leaves.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moved from wattpad   
> orginally written 9/5/17

Your POV•

"Annnnd we're done!" You look in the mirror to see your hair styled and your makeup blended perfectly. You pick up the flower crown beside you and carefully place it on your head, completing the outfit.

"I love it! Thank you so much."

"No problem!" She graces at her wristwatch before continuing. "We better get going if you want to be there on time."

"Alrighty then, let's go!" You turn around to see Signe standing at the door in a short, red Maid of Honor dress that you two picked out together.

You and Mark didn't have to think very long before agreeing that red is the perfect color for the theme, it was your favorite color, and Mark wanted his hair color to incorporate into the theme. Mark and his hair.

You hear a snapping noise which pulls you it of your daze. You look at Signe as she snaps her fingers at you again.

"Come on, (y/n), you don't want to be late for your own wedding." Signe teases as she holds the door open for you.

"Hold up, Signe, you forgot something."

"What?" She looks around herself, trying to find what she missed.

You pick up the second flower crown and place it on her head. "You almost forgot your crown."

"Ooh!!! I thought something felt weird but I couldn't figure out what it was."  
She smiles and opens the door a tad wider. "Now come on!"

As you climb into the car you begin to feel nervous. What if I mess up? Your nervous thoughts are interrupted by Amanda taking your hand in hers.

"Don't be nervous, you won't mess up anything, trust me, every girl thinks she going to mess something up at her wedding. I thought I was going to trip on the way down the aisle when I married Matthias but I didn't, and you won't mess up either. So take a deep breath, and relax."

You nod your head and take a deep breath in and then release it. She's right, I am being paranoid. I'm getting married, so, of course, I'm going to be nervous.

"We're here."

As soon as you hear those words you break into a smile. You're getting married in a couple of minutes. You're becoming Mrs. Mark Fischbach.

You exit the car and look at the large church before walking through the front door.

Here it goes.

Mark's POV•

"Come on, Mark, you twat! You're supposed to be already making your way down the aisle but instead you're sitting on the toilet!"

"I realize that."

"Yet here you are, taking a piss!"

"Go away, SEAN!" I rest my face in my hands and sigh.

I look down to see Jack's feet staying in there place in front of the stall door. Ugh, I can't do this.

"Sean, I can't do this. I just-"

Before I can finish my sentence Jack yanks the stall door open. Good thing I wasn't actually using the bathroom.

"What do you mean, you can't do this?! You made me wait eleven horrible months for this day, YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"Jack, I'm so nervous I can barely speak!"

He sighs and rubs his eyes. "Look, Mark, I know you're nervous and scared but you just gotta go out there and do it. You've waited so long for this moment, take it. I know for a fact that as soon as you see her, you'll be fine. Now go out there-," I can tell that he's already getting emotional and tearing up. "-and marry the love of your life."

I stand up and engulf him in a hug. "Thank you so much, Sean. You know I love ya, man."

He laughs. "Of course you do, I'm a very lovable person. Now go out there, and get married already."

I sigh nervously.

"Right."

 

Your POV•

You wait anxiously as everyone files into the sanctuary. You look at Thomas nervously before he hooks his arm with your own. It's almost time for you to walk the aisle.

"(Y/n), are you going to be okay?"

You look up at Thomas and smile softly. "Yes, I'm fine I'm just nervous."

"Well, you are getting married in like four seconds so..."

You wraps your arms around him and hug him tightly. "Thank you, Thomas, thank you for walking with me today. It means a lot to me."

He hugs you back and smiles down at you. "Anything for my little future sister in law."

You then hear the music begin to play, signaling that you're supposed to walk now. You loop your arm through Thomas' and take your first step down the aisle. As you walk down the uncomfortably long aisle, you look around the church until your eyes land on a familiar sight, making your heart beat wildly out of your chest.

Him.

Standing at the alter is your fiancé, Mark, wearing a crisp white shirt with sleeves rolled to just above the elbows. A red tie hangs around his neck, matching his vibrant floop. He isn't wearing a full suit, just the shirt and tie with black dress pants with shoes and a matching black vest. As you make eye contact with him, he gives you a giddy smile.

"Hi."

"Hey."

You both smile and look at the ground sheepishly before turning to the preacher. You try to listen as the preacher speaks to the crowd but your eyes wander to the man next to you. As you look over to him you see that he's looking over to you as well. You both giggle silently at each other. The preacher stares at the two of you before rolling his eyes and continuing to talk to the congregation. You try yet again to pay attention to the pastor.

"And now the groom and bride shall exchange the vows that they have written."

Mark takes your hands into his as he waits for silence.

"(Y/n), my life with you has been an incredible journey so far, from the day I met you I knew there was something special about you..."

By now your heart is beating out rapidly of your chest.

"I always wanted to be around you, I wanted to spend every waking moment with you. I was intoxicated by you. I was addicted to your scent, your touch, your voice - everything. The day you said that you would marry me was the greatest day of my life. I could go on and on saying how much you mean to me, but, I'm getting antsy not being allowed to kiss you yet."

Your heart melts at Mark's words and you have to fight yourself not to pull him into a kiss. You try to speak but all you could do is smile at him. "Mark, I remember the day I met you I had no idea that I had just met my soulmate. You never once left my side during the hard times and I love you for that. When you first said "I love you" I knew right then and there that I had met the man of my dreams. I am constantly mesmerized by you and every little thing you do. I love you and I promise that I will never leave you, no matter how rough the road gets nor how hard life may be."

You squeeze his hand and look over at the preacher. He smiles lightly before looking out over the crowd.

"Do you, Mark, take (y/n), as your wife?"

"I most certainly do!" He smiles at the preacher and then at you.

"And do you, (y/n), take Mark as your husband?"

Here goes.

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

You both smile giddily before he reaches over and pulls you into him. You melt in his embrace as his lips glide across yours. You can hear the crowd clapping and cheering. You pull away and face the audience while holding your new husband's hand.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Fischbach."

Mrs. Fischbach, my, my, how I love that name; and it's all mine.


End file.
